1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant support pillow. More particularly, the present invention relates to an infant support pillow having a T-shaped fabric belt consisting of an adjustable longitudinally extending fabric leg with transversely extending straps which can adjustably wrap around the arms of the support pillow and attach at an underside thereof to form a seat for an infant. The arms of the support pillow may be pulled inwardly or outwardly and secured with the T-shaped fabric belt to fit snugly against the body of an infant and elevate the infant in a reclining position or, alternatively, to form a well in which an infant may be held in an upright or sitting position. The pillow is provided with a pocket on an underside thereof into which the T-shaped fabric belt can be tucked away when not in use.
2. The Prior Art
There are a number of patents that show or relate to infant support pillows. Some support pillows are designed particularly for infants, and some can accommodate adults or older children in addition to infants. It is believed to be novel to provide an infant support pillow with an attached body wrap comprising a T-shaped belt having a longitudinally extending fabric leg attaching at a first end to the support pillow and attaching at a second end to transversely extending straps to secure an infant within the central circular opening of the support pillow. A preliminary patentability search was conducted on this invention and the following listed references were uncovered in the search:
The above patents are not considered to be particularly pertinent to the present invention. Tandrup U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,287 shows an infant support cushion with crotch and waist encircling Velcro closures. However, the Tandrup patent comprises a modular system consisting of a plurality of connectable cushions designed for use in combination with a seat.
Bowman U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,008 shows an infant support cushion with a diaper-type Velcro restraint. However, the Bowman patent comprises a number of detachable pieces which can be used in various combinations by attachment to a wedge-shaped support member provided with Velcro strips to support an infant in a reclining position.
Alexander, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,210 shows a booster seat with a harness apparatus attachable thereon to secure a young child in a chair.
Leach U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,109 shows a harness apparatus for securing a young child in a chair.
Witter, et al., Design U.S. Pat. No. 313,141 shows a tooth pillow having a centrally located pocket into which a child""s tooth can be deposited in anticipation of a visit from the xe2x80x9cTooth Fairy.xe2x80x9d The pillow has a U-shape which appears to mimic the shape of a molar.
Knecht U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,505 shows an upright cushion pad having a flexible crotch band and elongated tapes which meet and can be tied at the back portion of the upright cushion pad.
The present invention comprises an infant support pillow having interconnected curved arms terminating in rounded ends which are spaced apart from each other to form generally a horse-shoe shaped member. The support pillow has an inner curved opening into the center of which an infant may be placed in an upright or semi-upright position. The support pillow is provided with a fabric body wrap comprising a T-shaped belt which attaches at a first end to a central location within the curved opening in the support pillow and which attaches at a second end to transversely extending straps. The ends of the transversely extending straps are provided with one half of a hook and loop fastener, and the underside of the arms of the support pillow are provided with one half of a loop fastener which corresponds to the hook and loop fastener located on the straps. The fabric leg of the body wrap is provided with two pairs of adhesive strips of hook and loop fastener attached longitudinally along the fabric leg, which upper and lower pairs of hook and loop fastener respectively correspond to one another to permit the fabric leg to be shortened in length by folding the fabric leg onto itself such that the hook and loop fasteners come into contact in a number of variable positions to accommodate a premature infant and to permit lengthening of the fabric leg as the infant grows. When the body wrap is employed, the fabric leg can pass between the legs of an infant and the transversely extending straps of the body wrap can pass across the chest and beneath the arms of an infant and continue across the arms of the support pillow, attaching at an underside thereof in a number of variable positions. The arms of the support pillow are adjustable inwardly and outwardly in relation to the inner circular opening of the support pillow, whereby the diameter of the inner circular opening may be increased or decreased to fit snugly against the body of an infant, to elevate the infant in a reclining position, or to form a well into which the body of the infant may be placed in an upright or sitting position. When the transversely extending straps pass across the arms of the support pillow and attach at an underside thereof, the arms of the support pillow are secured in the desired position. The outer curved periphery of the support pillow is provided with peripheral recessed portions over which the transversely extending straps pass and are secured at an underside of the arms of the support pillow. These recessed portions permit the straps to be held securely in place and prevent slipping of the straps along the curved arms of the support pillow. The support pillow is further provided with a pocket located centrally along the inner curved boundary thereof into which the fabric body wrap can be folded and hidden from view when the fabric body wrap is not in use.